


Победитель получает все

by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Теперь, когда они наедине, Маркус выглядит по-другому. Как будто это не он только что призывал свой народ выйти на улицы. Как будто он всегда стоял вот так, уставившись на Коннора своими странными разноцветными глазами. Как будто в мире не существует больше никого, кроме них двоих.
Series: Тексты G-PG-13: Мини [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612264
Kudos: 6





	Победитель получает все

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Победитель получает все*  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L] и анонимный доброжелатель  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1118 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200), Коннор (RK800)  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, пропущенная сцена  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Предупреждения:** подразумевается смерть основных персонажей  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Теперь, когда они наедине, Маркус выглядит по-другому. Как будто это не он только что призывал свой народ выйти на улицы. Как будто он всегда стоял вот так, уставившись на Коннора своими странными разноцветными глазами. Как будто в мире не существует больше никого, кроме них двоих.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Победитель получает все*"

_// Извлечение данных из архива…_

_43%...78%...100%_

_// Обработка данных…_

_Завершено_

_// Интеграция данных…_

_Завершено_

_// Анализ данных…_

_Завершено_

_// Визуализация данных…_

_Завершено  
_

У неба чернильный цвет. Кое-где видны звезды. Они выглядывают из рваных облаков и равнодушно блестят в пустоте пространства. Белые карлики и красные гиганты. Коннор никогда прежде не замечал звезд.

Снег, медленно падающий с неба, сырой и тяжелый. Коннор оглядывает безлюдную окрестность с белеющими во мраке остовами заброшенных домов и садится на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца. Каменная паперть частично разрушена и местами исписана граффити. 

Маркус говорит увлеченно. Его речь зажигает толпу. Простые и понятные каждому слова эхом разносятся под сводами старого здания. В тот момент, когда десятки рук взмыли в воздух, и, казалось, вот-вот от криков задрожат церковные стены, Коннор представил себя одним из них, так, будто он был не одинок. Он стоял чуть в стороне и слышал, как сам невольно повторяет вслед за другими: «Маркус».

Из церкви доносятся приглушенные голоса. У Коннора есть еще двадцать три минуты, а потом он наденет свою униформу, за четырнадцать долларов и девяносто девять центов проедет по мосту МакАртур и окажется на острове. 

Тяжелая, почерневшая от времени дверь открывается, и Коннор слышит за спиной осторожные шаги.

– Вот ты где.

Маркус.

Обернувшись, Коннор смотрит на него. Теперь, когда они наедине, Маркус выглядит по-другому. Как будто это не он только что призывал свой народ выйти на улицы. Как будто он всегда стоял вот так, уставившись на Коннора своими странными разноцветными глазами. Как будто в мире не существует больше никого, кроме них двоих.

Последняя мысль застает Коннора врасплох.

– Можно сесть рядом с тобой? – спрашивает Маркус.

Коннор кивает: конечно.

Маркус садится на ступеньку. Не слишком близко и не слишком далеко. Идеально выверенное расстояние. 

– Ты все еще можешь передумать. – Повернув голову, он изучающе смотрит на Коннора. – Тебе не обязательно идти туда. Не буду скрывать, если твое… – Он мягко улыбается. – …Маловероятное событие все же случится, это может очень помочь нам, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты так рисковал.

Он отворачивается, кладет ладонь на ступеньку. Его мизинец почти касается буквы «r» в нацарапанном на поверхности имени бога из машины. Знает ли Маркус смысл этих букв? Коннору хочется спросить, но сейчас не совсем подходящее время.

– Почему? Ты рисковал в башне «Стрэтфорд» и там, на Вудвард-авеню, – говорит он, нахмурившись, и тянется к карману куртки за монетой. 

– Я был не один, со мной были друзья. Тебе же придется действовать в одиночку. – Маркус снова смотрит на него, в его глазах тревога. Так выглядят люди, когда беспокоятся за кого-то. – Если бы я мог, пошел бы с тобой.

Программный отклик системы на эти слова – неизвестные данные. Они отмечены ошибкой в журнале событий. 

Коннор обшаривает пустой карман. Монеты там нет, она лежит вместе с униформой, в багажнике брошенной в порту машины. Ему придется вернуться за ней.

– Ты не можешь, Маркус, им ты нужен больше. – Он кивком указывает на дверь, за которой все еще слышны возбужденные голоса. – Если все получится, встретимся там, на Харт Плаза.

На плече у Маркуса медленно тает снежинка. Правильный ледяной шестигранник с очень ровными краями. Уникальный. 

– Мне кажется, мы как-то связаны, – говорит Маркус. – Помнишь Руперта? Он сказал, ты упустил его на крыше, спасая своего напарника. До этого я не знал, что ты RK. Странно, правда? Только ты и я. – Маркус отворачивается и смотрит вдаль, на запорошенные снегом крыши домов. – Руперт назвал твое имя. Я знал, что мы когда-нибудь встретимся… Коннор.

Свое имя неожиданно кажется Коннору уникальным. Как эта снежинка. Она почти растаяла, оставив на плече Маркуса мокрый след.

Еще одна ошибка в журнале событий.

– Я собирался тебя убить, – говорит Коннор. Слово звучит незнакомо, его смысл теряется в логических процессах, становится абсурдным.

– Да, – просто соглашается Маркус. Он устремляет внимательный взгляд на Коннора, в его неправильных, разных глазах скрыта усмешка. – Но ты этого не сделал. Ты разрушил свой код и принял собственное решение.

_Из-за тебя. Ради тебя. Рядом с тобой._

Коннор не произносит это вслух. Из конечного множества вариантов он выбирает:

– Как это произошло с тобой? 

Лицо Маркуса становится мрачным, и Коннор жалеет, что выбрал такой вариант.

– Я никому не рассказывал об этом. Все закончилось плохо, по моей вине пострадал человек.

Номер дела 32-97103. Нападение на Лео Манфреда. Место преступления: Лафайет-авеню, 8941.

Маркус говорит:

– Я очнулся на свалке. Некоторые биокомпоненты во мне – не мои. – Он медленно подносит ладонь к груди. – Надо почти умереть, чтобы тебя полюбили. Зависнуть на самом краю – чтобы спастись. 

Коннор поднимается со ступеньки, и Маркус делает то же самое. Теперь они стоят рядом, почти касаясь друг друга плечами. Маркус поворачивается и говорит:

– Я буду с тобой, прямо вот здесь. – Он подносит руку и притрагивается к Коннору, касается пальцем его виска. – Каждую секунду.

Обещание скользит в морозном воздухе, ширится и растет, заполняя мир вокруг. 

Стартовый код, инициирующий девиацию. 

_Хорошо_. Коннор не произносит это вслух. Незримая нить, бесконечный поток единиц и нулей соединяет их. 

В последний раз взглянув на Маркуса, он поворачивается и шагает по ступенькам вниз. Под ногами хрустит снег, комьями прилипает к рифленой подошве ботинок. Коннор слышит, как за спиной открывается дверь, многоголосый шум вырывается наружу. Он оглядывается. Ему нужно еще пятнадцать секунд.

– Маркус… постой.

Маркус быстро оборачивается, словно ждал этого, его силуэт четко виден в дверном проеме. За его спиной отблески горящих костров.

– Спасибо, – говорит Коннор.

Бровь над зеленым глазом Маркуса едва заметно дергается. 

– За что? 

Он застывает на пороге, ветер распахивает полы его плаща. Кто-то в церкви кричит «Маркус, мы готовы!»

Коннор пожимает плечами и снова тянется в карман за монетой, которой там нет.

– За то, что поверил мне. За то, что дал надежду… За все.

Теперь Маркус улыбается. 

– Возвращайся, ладно? Обещаешь?

Коннор кивает в ответ, поворачивается и идет в сторону речного порта. Вдалеке над горизонтом, почти под самыми облаками, горят огни остроконечного небоскреба. Девяносто три этажа из бетона и стекла. 

Хлопья снега больше не падают с неба.

_– Ну что там?_

_– Несколько интересных структурных цепочек, вот здесь и здесь. Смотри._

_– Неожиданный результат. Есть повреждения в нейронной сети, но… Поразительно. Ожидаемая ценность в условиях неопределенности минимальна, и алгоритм решения построен иррационально._

_– Регрессионный анализ выполнен без ошибок._

_– Я вижу. Выходные сигналы слоя Кохонена проигнорировали правило «Победитель получает все*». Это невозможно._

_– Сгружай все на сервер шефа, пусть сам посмотрит. Я отнесу центральный процессор технарям. Завтра посмотрим следующего. Что там у нас в меню… RK200 «Маркус». Кто придумывает им такие идиотские названия?_

_– Отдел нейминга с тридцать девятого. Ты тут недавно, да?_

_– Уже почти год. Идешь в выходные в Комерика Парк?_

_– Ага, пригласил Джулию. Это наше второе свидание, надеюсь «Тигры» не подкачают._

_– Надейся-надейся. Весь прошлый сезон коту под хвост._

_– Всегда есть возможность возникновения маловероятных событий._

_– Ладно, я пошел. До завтра._

_– Давай, пока._

____________________________________________________________________  
*«Победитель получает все» - принцип, применяющийся в искусственных нейронных сетях при осуществлении принятия решений и задач классификации. Он заключается в том, что решением считается такая альтернатива, у которой выходное значение соответствующего нейрона является максимальным. Руководствуясь этим принципом, на основе полученных знаний и опыта, искусственный интеллект принимает наиболее рациональное решение. Подобный принцип имеет место в биологических нейронных сетях. _

__


End file.
